I Lied Chapter 4
by Nishima
Summary: I lied


I Lied

Chapter: 4

By: Nishima

I remember when I was younger, I used to have a babysitter. His name was Caleb. He was five years older than me at the time and lived next door. I must have been about five but I never thought much of it at the time. How much me meant to me. Caleb knew how to cheer me up even though I was a total crybaby. He was my babysitter for a couple weeks but then he moved away. People move on. Life goes on.

Monday

"Good morning, Olive", I said cheerfully. "Did you hear Alison and Cayden started dating", she asked. "What", I questioned. Drew exclaimed, "damn, I lost my chance". Olive started laughing. I turned my head to Cayden. Cayden and Allison were holding hands chatting with the usual group of friends. In my head, it made sense, they fit together perfectly like a puzzle. What was not to like about Allison, she was skinny beautiful, baby blue eyes, long blonde hair, and probably a fake tan. What was not to like? "You okay, Lucy?" Olive asked worried. "Yeah, good as ever", I said. Mrs. Kramer took us to our classrooms. I sat down in my chair and started banging my head on the desk, sighing. "Hey, it's Monday, we have a whole exciting week of school ahead of us", Drew said sarcastically. I peered my eyes between my arms to see him sitting across from me, cheerful as ever. "Your happiness is gonna make me vomit", I sighed. The bell ringed, later in science class, Ms.Vareldzis told us to all take our seats. "Okay, since you are all going to high school next year, you will have to get used to lab partners. So, I figured until the end of the school year, you will all be assigned lab partners!" The class groaned, "I am sure you are all very excited", Ms. Vareldzis said sarcastically. I was partnered with Elijah. He seemed like an okay kid but I never really talked to him much. He was one of the popular guys. Of course, Cayden was paired with Allison.

Tuesday

I walked over to the bleachers slowly, "hey Lucy, can I borrow your math homework", Allison begged. "Sure, why not" I said. Drew, Olive, and Casey were laughing. "What's so funny", I said. Casey could barely speak without laughing "we were talking about how pathetic Matt is at with his pick up lines" she said. "Ah, hilarious" I said very monotone. Drew looked at me. Cayden walked over hugging Allison, "hey beautiful". Drew threw a piece of paper at them, "gross, get a roooooooom". Cayden rolled his eyes and Allison unwinded her small torsos from his large body. "Thank you so much, Lucy, you are the best", Allison handed me my homework. "Yeah", I shrugged. During science class, me and Elijah were dissecting a frog. She told us not to play with them, but I could not help myself. I grab the tweezers and picked up the lifeless, limp frog. "Let's battle", I said. Elijah carefully grabbed his frog and we started laughing hysterically. We accidentally knocked over his bright blue Gatorade and it got all over our shirts. Ms.Vareldzis screamed worried that we got chemicals on us. "We are fine, it is just Gatorade", Elijah reassured. "Go get new shirts, immediately, there might be some in the lost and found. Everyone was staring at us, specifically me, my bra was very noticeable now since my shirt was all wet. I had never felt so embarrassed in my life. "Here", Elijah threw me his jacket and it landed on my head. "Thanks", I said embarrassed. I put on his jacket and we started walking towards the lost and found. The lost and found was basically this janitor's closet. Where they just put on a shelf lost items. It was small and cramped. It felt really awkward being with him alone. To break the tension, I started looking for a shirt. "Here", I handed him a shirt that looked like it would fit him. "Thank you", he smiled. He started taking off shirt. "What are you doing", I shrieked blushing. I turned around as to not stare and closed my eyes with my hands. I knew he did a lot of sports, cause he had a six pack. I never thought I would see one in person, so close. It made me even more nervous and uncomfortable. "Relax, I'm just changing my shirt, you can look now", he grabbed my hands from my eyes and gently pulled them down. "See", he said. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, it was so loud. My face must have been bright red. He held my hands for a minute before letting go. "Here, you go madam", he said. I grabbed the shirt from him, blushing "yeah, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom—the girls bathroom". He nodded looking away. I left the closet to see Allison standing outside the door. She stared at me with excitement. "How long have you been standing there", I said worried. "Ms. Vareldzis sent me to check up on you guys to make sure everything was okay, but oh my god, you guys were so c—". I covered her mouth, hushed her, and backed her up into the girl's bathroom, before elijah stepped out of the closet. "Nothing happened", I said blushing. "I saw, otherwise, and your face says otherwise", she smirked. "Just go back and let her know everything is fine, I'm going to change my shirt", I said with a smug face. "Okay", she cheered skipping out the door. When I got back to class, I shut the door as quietly as possible, but I felt like it didn't get rid of any of the eyes on me. Ms. Vareldzis was waiting for me, staring at me, she cleared her throat "take a seat, both of you will see me after class". Uh oh, I was so worried, did Allison say something? I looked at her and she shrugged. I sat down next to Elijah, he smirked at me and I blushed. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Cayden looking at me. He seemed disappointed, I mouthed "what". He sighed and turned his head. The bell rang, after everyone left, she shut the door. "You both have detention and you know exactly what you did".


End file.
